


Secret Santa for nixblack

by YawaraHayashi



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YawaraHayashi/pseuds/YawaraHayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the lateness! Have a merry Christmas and hope you like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa for nixblack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nixblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixblack/gifts).




End file.
